


God Killer / 弑神者

by fatum_sts



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Body Horror, Gore, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Canon, Psychological Horror, Slow Burn
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 05:46:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12698589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatum_sts/pseuds/fatum_sts
Summary: A translation of God Killer by Archedes“我们是碳基的机械，后人类时代的神。”





	God Killer / 弑神者

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [God Killer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7433597) by [Archedes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archedes/pseuds/Archedes). 



> Shout-out to my beta @requim. Thank you for your patience and help!

身处国王大道，杰克就想起了他在军队里参加巷战训练的日子，只不过他曾经接受的训练，和现在他们真正与之战斗的东西相比，简直什么都算不上。街道安静而昏暗。他们在牛津接下任务的时候，加布里尔就解释过，整座城市几周之前就已经撤空了，大部分街区都断了电。一间“挪作他用的教堂”被安排作他们的行动基地。听到这个，谁都高兴不起来。

月光照着他们静悄悄地在石板路上穿行，只有月光。腐烂的水果摆在摊位上无人问津，杰克还不止一次看到了婴儿车，空荡荡的，也被丢弃在人行道上。大大小小的无主车辆随处可见，开车也成了危险的活，他们开得很慢，在打开的车门和被人遗忘的车祸遗迹勾勒出的锯齿线之间曲折前行。像是有人按下了暂停键，只等人们回来，就能按下播放。这让杰克感到不安，于是他转开脸，不再看着窗外，虽然孤独与荒废依然饥渴地在他背后游弋。

卡车的后车厢里非常拥挤，安娜蜷缩着，膝盖收到胸前，因为他们带来的发电机占掉了大部分的空间。莱因哈特压根就不在这里，有那些他们打包带上的设备在，他根本不可能坐得下。他提前几天，和床褥与储备粮同一批出发去了基地，只留杰克、安娜和托比昂沉着脸坐在卡车后厢，形形色色的弹药顶着他们身上各个地方。加布里尔和司机一起坐在前面：指挥官的特权，安娜连哄带骗地想从他那儿把这权利骗过来，最终也没能做到。

他们在正门口停下，杰克从卡车后厢跳下来时，只能看到封着木板的窗户和碎裂的石墙，他的脉冲步枪挎在背后。教堂大门是厚重的黑木——大概有半英寸厚，看起来还是挺可观的，要不是他们的敌人连强化碳钢都能撕碎的话。他叹了口气，四个人一起匆匆忙忙地把他们的东西从卡车上搬下来，一句话也没有说。最后一个箱子刚刚搬走，司机就开走了——他全程都没熄火。卡车转了个弯，迅捷、悄然地消失了。

教堂内部几乎像是被洗劫过，电线裸露在外，弯弯扭扭，乱七八糟地铺了一地板，充分说明这基地设立得有多匆忙。几排长椅被推到墙边，最里面，杰克猜想原本该是祭坛的地方现在挂满了显示器，一面面漆黑的屏幕。教堂另一端的右边，莱因哈特倚在长椅上打着呼，粗壮无比的手臂搭在脸上，整个人仿佛随时都会倒下来。

“醒醒，你个傻老头，”托比昂喊着，擦去了额头上的汗水。他正和杰克一起小心翼翼地把发电机放下。托比昂努力试着让它运转起来，嘴里一直自言自语地说着瑞典语。他捡起两个完全相同的插头，脸上掠过的那道困惑的表情没有逃过杰克的眼睛。

莱因哈特还没怎么醒，直到安娜走过去，坏笑着朝杰克看了一眼，捏住了他的鼻子。他呛咳着醒来，胡乱挥舞的手臂差一点砸到她，险些把她推倒在地，但安娜忙着笑，都没注意到。杰克勉强回了她一个微笑。在他们身后，加布里尔正在掰开他们带来的那张便宜的折叠桌。杰克对上他的视线，看到一张严肃的脸孔，丝毫没有玩笑的意思。“搬椅子去，”他命令道，然后抬高声音压过那边的动静，“各位，我希望今晚就能安顿下来。”

他们贴着后墙打开行军床，安娜把自己的小床安置在一个狭小的凹室里，算是给了她一点避开其余几人的私人空间。发电机插上之后，他们头顶上方的监视器一个个亮了起来，在空旷的房间里投下古怪的橙色光芒，补给也都安放好了，加布里尔把图纸摊在折叠桌上。其他人也围了过来，这时，就连安娜的面孔都板了起来，失去了笑意。

她转换得轻而易举：从一个无忧无虑的女人变成致命的狙击手。她笑起来的时候，眼角的笑纹会让你忘了她在那传奇般的军事生涯中杀过人——而且是好几百个。他觉得在这点上他们两个还是很像的：即使他被压得喘不过气，外表还是那个眼睛亮亮的金发小子，他所见过、做过的事没有留下一丝痕迹。杰克的视线不由自主还是落到了加布里尔身上，他的嘴角似乎永远阴沉沉地绷着，一脸不悦。和安娜（还有杰克）不同，加布里尔周身的一切都是军事化的：他脸上的伤痕，他剃得短短的头发，再到他走路的姿势——脊背挺直，肩膀紧绷，仿佛随时可能听到炮火。只有他的眼睛可能会透出一丝柔软，杰克发现自己正漫不经心地凝视着加布里尔，看着他俯身研究图纸。大多数时候，他的眼睛是唯一暴露他想法的地方：他究竟是生气、伤心还是高兴。他是真的觉得杰克的笑话有趣，还是仅仅为了迁就他而笑。那双眼睛有时也会是温暖的，当加布里尔抬头瞥向他，暗色的眼睛里含着温柔，这时杰克就不得不撇开视线，努力无视纠结起来的胃和轰然发热的耳朵。

他过了一小会儿才意识到加布里尔正回瞪着他，眉毛拧成疑惑的表情。杰克只能无助地向他笑笑，接着垂下视线，看向桌子。他耳朵滚烫，内心疯狂诅咒着自己。“智械中枢在往南五个街区的地方，”加布里尔把地图翻到那堆图纸顶上，终于开口。他的声音不大，但不容置疑，微微透出喉间暗哑的低吼。杰克凝视着图纸，满脑子都是胃中翻搅的感觉，根本无法读懂那些线条的意义。“在这儿。它和四周的其他建筑之间都有大概50英尺的距离，也就是说，我们得穿过50英尺的无人区，里面那些铁皮罐头只要往窗外看一眼，就能看见我们。”

“廖会在牛津给我们做后援，但是我们除非逼不得已，都必须切断通讯。禁止通话，除非一点擦屁股的余地都没有，明白？我们只有一次机会，进去，装好炸弹，出来，把那些混蛋炸上天。跟以往没任何区别。”

“如果行动失败了呢？”杰克问道，虽然他们都知道答案是什么。廖直到确定他们每个人脑子里都深深扎下这个答案之后，才放他们离开牛津的大使馆。加布里尔凝视着他，冷冷地笑了一下。

“他们就往我们头上丢个炸弹，把整个居民区都夷为平地。联合国昨天就希望这些智械从伦敦消失了。”

房间里一片寂静，只剩加布里尔的话语沉沉地笼盖在他们头顶。这不是他们第一次袭击智械，但这是第一次，失误的代价会如此高昂。这是他们第一次在人口密度如此之高的地区中心对智械中枢展开袭击，自从他们离开牛津，这个事实就沉沉地压在他们头上。他们还算幸运，这次政府还有时间撤空平民，下次很可能就没这么好的运气了。

加布里尔清了清喉咙。“明天先侦察。图纸画完以后，敌人可能又设置了新的防御措施。安娜，我要你负责侦察智械中枢周围的无人区。带上莱因哈特。发现了什么的话，就做个标记。不要接战。杰克和我去调查附近的那些建筑，以防万一。我们总不能让退路被堵死。托比昂——”说到这里，加布里尔狠狠瞪了他一眼，他却反而笑了起来，“——得留在这里，把他在过来的路上弄坏的起爆器修好。”

“我还想呢，是什么东西老顶着我屁股。”没人发笑，虽然杰克看到莱因哈特抬起拳头，遮住了上翘的嘴角。他们两个——莱因哈特和托比昂——拥有的战争经验加起来，比杰克的整个人生都要长。杰克自己的经历也不可小觑，但他毕竟还是没能习惯面对不知恐惧或痛楚为何物的敌人。

加布里尔解散了他们。安娜、托比昂和莱因哈特开始掏出酒瓶，而杰克已经走向了床边，手指蠢蠢欲动地想摆弄些什么东西。木栓砰地拔出，易拉罐嘶地拉开，他假装那些声音在他听来并非震耳欲聋。加布里尔走到他身边的时候，脉冲步枪已经变成了他毯子上的一堆零件，而好一段时间里加布里尔只是站在那儿，抱着手臂沉默地注视着他。杰克弓起了肩膀。

“紧张吗？”加布里尔终于问道，杰克不厌其烦地仔细擦着枪，加布里尔的视线落到他头顶上，几乎扎人。他静不下心来，花了比平常更久的时间才把那些零件拼回原处。

“为什么这么说？”

“你只有紧张的时候才擦枪，”加布里尔顿了顿，“你手也在抖。”

“就是在想为什么那么难装回去。”杰克干巴巴地说，同时尽力让手指停止颤抖——没能做到。加布里尔又看他挣扎了十分钟，终于接过手去，杰克的脉冲步枪就魔术般地装起来了。加布里尔把枪交还给他，有那么一会儿，杰克只是抱着它，沉沉地压在他手里的重量让他感到安心。“你也紧张吗？”杰克把枪放到一边，问道。他又开始脱手套——这样就有借口不用看向加布里尔了。

“嗯。”

“挺好，让你不会大意。”最后一个音节消失在莱因哈特爆发的笑声里，杰克听见折叠桌被壮实的拳头砸得嘎吱作响。他再一次惊奇地发现，莱因哈特对酒精的耐受度居然如此之低。

“杰克。”他现在非抬头不可了，而一抬头，他的第一个念头就是加布里尔留着胡茬有多好看，胡茬是如何突出了他的下巴和脸颊的凹陷。他重重地咽了口唾沫，垂下眼睛，看着加布里尔的衣领。“你还好吗？”杰克不需要看他，就知道加布里尔藏了多少没有问出口的问题。如果他们还在后方基地，加布里尔一定会毫不犹豫地把他审个干净。可他在担心他们的任务。今天，他们就只是指挥官莱耶斯和特工莫里森，别无其他。

“我很好，”杰克回答得未免快了点，引得加布里尔别有深意地看了他一眼。他犹豫了一下是否应该要求换个搭档去侦查，但也就是一转念的事，一起来就碾熄了。自从强化计划结束以后，他就一直在按捺自己对加布里尔的那点……意思，这次要这么近距离（而且还是单独）相处几个小时，他能应付得了。他是个士兵，不是什么害了相思病的傻小子。他又反复告诫了自己几回，让自己能记得更牢一些。

加布里尔没有立刻回答，杰克有一瞬间担心他会不管不顾地追问下去。但他很快又问道：“明天是你的生日，对吧？”杰克如释重负地呼了口气。

“对。”

“过完生日你多大了？17？”

“你知道吗，莱耶斯？你有多丑，就有多幽默。”加布里尔笑了，他的嗓音——喉咙深处的沙哑低音驱散了他们之间的紧张气氛。杰克不由跟着笑起来，又只能忍住，致力作出一副生气的表情。

“丑就丑了，总比有你这样的娃娃脸好，”加布里尔一边回击，一边在杰克身边坐了下来。他向后靠了靠，倚到墙上，行军床因为这个动作而吱呀作响。从这个位置，杰克可以看到安娜与托比昂拼酒，战况激烈，而莱因哈特在旁边努力地撑着眼皮，眼见就要支撑不住。瓶瓶罐罐散了一桌，杰克忽然无比清晰地想起藏在他行军包最底下的那个酒瓶来。

“我该制止他们，”他听到加布里尔低声说，他偏过头去，看到加布里尔凝视着他们，很难读懂他脸上究竟算是什么表情：类似于烦恼，又掺上了些疲惫。杰克不用问就知道，任务给加布里尔的压力，比给他们的都要大。谁都知道加布里尔能完成任务，他名声在外，而杰克的意识深处始终埋藏着这个问题：加布里尔到底会不会为了任务，连他也一起牺牲掉。

“他们有分寸。”

“咳。”那声音并不好听，但当杰克看过去，加布里尔的嘴唇并未勾起他惯常的那种冷笑，表情里没有一丝刻薄的味道。杰克哼了一声，半是真笑，半是自嘲，默默感叹自己捕风捉影的毛病。令人安心的静默在他们之间沉淀下来，安娜的笑声填补了寂静留下的空白，时不时打上几个嗝。她和托比昂还在喝，但托比昂举杯的时候有点不那么起劲了。莱因哈特的脑袋已经搁在了桌子上，鼾声低低地隐在安娜与托比昂的交谈声底下。

过了一会儿，杰克终于向后挪了挪，靠到墙上。他的肩膀擦着加布里尔的，杰克努力不去多想。当然了，看看这一星半点的接触，再想想他很可能近在眼前的死期，杰克自然而然地就沉浸于加布里尔的衬衫羽毛般轻柔的触感。士兵。不是害相思病的傻小子。这让他想起了他们在强化计划中一起度过的日子：并肩坐在杰克的铺位上，一言不发，被注射或者活检耗干了精力，连说话的力气都没有，更抬不起手去抓腋下皮肤上斑斑驳驳的针眼痕迹。

直到加布里尔开口说话，杰克才注意到自己有多紧张，多神经质地盯着那张牌桌。“高兴点，寿星。到了明天，你就总算能喝酒了。”他轻轻挤了下杰克的肩膀。

“你要给我买礼物吗，莱耶斯？”杰克顺着他的话头接了下去，可以暂时不去想那些，他再高兴不过了。

“那就玩忽职守了。我们有任务在身，莫里森。”喉咙里的低吼又来了——杰克倒真的不能说他不喜欢这种嗓音。杰克扫了一眼他的嘴唇，立刻后悔了，好在加布里尔的语气又轻快起来，他对此简直感激不尽。“不过，我可能是给你挑了点东西。”

“噢，是吗？你买了什么？儿童座椅？”

“糟了，没想到。真买这个就好了。”他们同时笑了起来。加布里尔朝他靠近了一点，杰克痛切地感觉到这种接近，他甚至在想，真的丧命了是不是都没这么痛。“别猜了，等着瞧吧。侦查回来以后，也许能让你振作点呢。”

“你怎么老还没老，先多愁善感起来了。”

杰克以为会听到又一阵笑声，却只看到了一张冷脸。他永远也摸不准，取笑加布里尔到什么程度会让他生气，让他突然变得冷漠，充满敌意。他的情绪变化对杰克来说并不陌生，多年以前，他们第一次在军队里相遇的时候，加布里尔就是这样的。而这次，杰克忍不住感到有些恼火，但终究克制住了；他以前也许是有几次开加布里尔的玩笑开过了火，招来一顿猛烈的回击，但现在不行。任务还压在他们头顶上，不能这样。于是，这回轮到杰克岔开话题：“你后悔过吗？接下这烂摊子。”

“没有。”加布里尔毫不犹豫地回答。杰克本来还想说什么，加布里尔却突然站起来，把他的话全堵了回去。“睡你的觉。”毫不客气的解散令。加布里尔再没看他一眼，走向安娜和托比昂，喊他们收拾干净。托比昂抗议起来，安娜却难得听了回话，朝加布里尔甜甜地笑了笑，又越过他，对上杰克的视线，笑得更开了点。她看起来很难过，他想。

 

—

 

月光从木条的缝隙间淌下来，透过彩色玻璃窗，在地面上投下一张张泛蓝的诡异面孔。杰克躺在行军床上，凝视着那几张人脸，等待睡意归来。那些面孔看起来和廖很像：小小的鼻子，底下刀削般的严峻嘴唇，暗色的眼睛水汪汪的，仿佛随时都要哭出来一样。杰克想起第一次见她的场景：在布里斯班的码头上，那时候，智械还没把那里碾成一堆放射尘。

他是被派遣到那里的，和另外几个新兵一起，漂洋过海，去接受沙漠战斗训练。他们去的是当时最尖端的训练设施，而廖就是帮忙建立了那地方的人之一。她个子矮小，不招人喜欢，手里抱着块文件夹板，说起话来干脆利落。她说自己是“廖博士”，仅此而已——杰克当时完全不知道她的名字，或者说，除了姓氏之外，什么都不知道。等到突击小队终于集结完成，加布里尔就成了与她最亲近的人。这一点都不让人意外，两个同样严肃的人，谈起后勤和战术布置来，经常一谈就是几个小时。杰克从加布里尔那里多少了解到了一点：就是说，她和加布里尔同样严苛无情，绝不容赦，甚至比他还厉害点。她被分配到突击队来，是因为她和加布里尔一样，都是能办得了事的人。杰克每次和她说话，她整张脸都会拧成一团，像是看见了一只满身癞疮的野狗似的。加布里尔说他觉得这挺可爱的。大概是开玩笑，不过有些时候，杰克真的拿不准到底是不是。

教堂里太过安静，反而隐隐让人觉得震耳欲聋。低低的脚步声打破寂静的瞬间，杰克骤然清醒过来，伸手探向枕头底下的手枪。然而当他看到穿过月光的是安娜，就放松了下来。她向门口走去，步伐轻巧，几乎没有声音——要是他真睡着了，估计根本听不到。她朝杰克的方向瞥了一眼，或许是为了确认男人们还在睡，然后沿着梯子爬上原本装着管风琴的高台。她的身影消失在阴影里，杰克只能想象她攀上脚手架，向窗外远眺，目光灼灼，轻易地看透笼盖街道的夜色。

杰克有些犹豫，琢磨了一会儿：她显然想一个人待一会儿，他知道，但他觉得如果再这么躺在那里就要发疯了。几尺之外，加布里尔俯趴在床上轻轻地打着呼，脸对着墙，后背随着呼吸微微起落——他的呼吸平缓深长，好像他们已经回到了营地，第二天早上醒来，直接就能进行结案报告。杰克突然感到一阵嫉妒，忍不住坐起身来。他脊背僵硬，站起来的时候，冰冷的地板刺痛了光裸的双脚。他朝梯子走去，和安娜一比，显得笨手笨脚，无论如何也做不到那么安静。而当他爬上去时，安娜正盘着腿坐在脚手架顶上，月光在她的黑发上织出一道光环——她在等他。

她期待着他的到来，等他在她身边坐定，便朝他笑了笑。那个笑容有些笨拙，看来她还没完全清醒。窗外，一只野猫窜过街道，消失在两辆相撞的车留下的阴影里。“霉味太重了，”她会意地伸出食指，点了点自己的鼻子，她的指甲涂成蓝色，碰坏了一点，“闻起来像个墓室。对了，生日快乐。”

“谢谢。”他累极了，连声音都有些哑。

“多大了？”

“27。”

“要死的话，也不算早了，不过其实多大都不算，”她好声好气地应道，“这次我不会跟你们进去，不知道你们俩能不能照顾好自己。”

他看了她一眼。“加布里尔跟你说什么了吗？”他一字一句地问。他的声调里也许漏了点什么出来，她脸上的笑容消失了，他甚至有一瞬间看到她眼中闪过的惊惧。然后她又笑了起来。

“噢，可别这么说，杰克。你差点让我以为我说了什么不该说的。没有。他什么也没说，但我了解他。他想让我呆在这里，掩护你们潜入。‘你来掌控局面，安娜。’”她沉下声，模仿加布里尔的语气，“哪里都可能出状况，太多了，你们说不定都来不及摸到正门口。”

杰克哼了一声。她很可能是对的，一阵紧张浪潮般地席卷而过。他抬起掌根揉了揉眼睛，眼角的余光漫不经心地瞥见安娜正注视着他，在酒精的影响下，目光灼灼。她看上去又难过起来。“你相信我吗，杰克？”

“什么？”

“我问，‘你相信我吗？’你相信我能保护你们吗？把你们护送到智械中枢？”她捉住了他的一只手，握在双手之间：她手心里的皮肤和他一样，满是枪茧与旧伤。

杰克不知道该怎么回答。她仿佛另有所指，问的完全是另一个问题，而杰克一头雾水，压根不明白她想说的究竟是什么。“当然，”他最终只能这么回答，凝视着她抚过他手背的拇指。她动作轻柔，像是在安慰一个孩子。

“当然，”她重复道。

“我们又不是第一次，”他说，不确定究竟是想要让她安心还是安慰自己。也许他们都疯了，就在这儿，在这个被掏空的城区中，这间被掏空的教堂里，“每次都这样，常规工作而已。”

“只要扯上了我们，就没什么‘常规工作’。我们在这里，就是因为别人谁都不知道该怎么办。我们在这里，就是因为他们宁愿让我们为了几个城区去死。”她笑了，声音尖锐，满是嘲讽，和先前带着醉意的轻柔笑声大相径庭。“我回去睡了，”他开始后悔从床上爬起来了，安娜对他说的话，只是把他在过来的车上想过一千遍的东西又重复了一遍而已。听到这些话付诸语言，让他几欲作呕。

“我有药，你需要的话，”她在他身后喊道。

“谢了，不过没用。”他一边登上脚手架准备下去，一边拍了拍自己的胸口，“强化过的。起效之前就会被代谢掉的。”

“也是。睡个好觉，杰克。”

当他爬回床铺上的时候，加布里尔还没有醒，但已经朝着杰克的方向翻过身来，蜷成一团。他面色平静，嘴唇放松地向下撇着，天生一副虎着脸的样子，磨牙的时候，下巴懒洋洋地活动着。“你忘带嘴套了，笨蛋，”杰克教训道，接着翻了个身，面朝着墙睡了过去。


End file.
